


The Valentine's Ball

by adrinette247



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, F/M, Identity Reveal, Multi, School Dances, Secret Identity, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrinette247/pseuds/adrinette247
Summary: Marinette asks Adrien to their school's Valentine's Ball, but he declines, telling her that he sees her as a friend.Crushed, when Marinette, as Ladybug, gets asked to the very same ball by Chat Noir later that night on patrol, she accepts.After all, what harm could it do?





	1. Rejected

Today was the day Marinette was finally going to do it.

She was going to ask Adrien to the Valentine's Ball, a Valentine's Day dance that was being held by their school this year.

Nobody, minus Chloe, had asked him yet, at least according to Nino, when he came up to her and Alya before class to ask Alya to the dance yesterday.

Last year on Valentine's Day, she had gathered some of her Ladybug courage and wrote him a love letter and sent it to him. There was just one problem. She had forgotten to sign it. So even if Adrien had read her poem, he wouldn't know it was from her.

And whats more, last year, her dream very first kiss didn't go as planned either.

Instead of getting to share her first kiss Adrien, last Valentine's Day during a battle with Dark Cupid, as Ladybug, she had kissed Chat Noir to break Dark Cupid's spell, to save everyone.

And even though she hated to admit it to herself, she had liked it, just a little bit. It was a good thing that Chat didn't remember, or she was certain he would have become even more of a flirt than ever before.

But this year, she was determined to have the perfect Valentine's Day. 

All it took was her going up to Adrien, actually managing to get a sentence out properly in front of him, and asking him to the ball.

It sounded much simpler than it actually was.

But, with Nino and Alya's help of course, she was going to do it.

♡  

Marinette arrived at school to see Alya standing next to Nino on the front steps, frantically waving her over as soon as the brunette  _spotted_  her.

She didn't even get halfway to the steps when the eager journalist, who had already given up waiting for her to come over, reached her, Nino on Alya's heels.

"Girl, Adrien's already in the classroom. It's empty. Now hurry up and get in there before the rest of the class go in. The bell's gonna ring in 5 minutes!"

"Good luck dudette." Nino gave her the thumbs up, as Alya grabbed both of them by the arm and hauled them towards their classroom.

♡ 

Adrien had been sitting at his and Nino's shared desk rehearsing what he was going to say to his Lady later that night, when an out of breath Marinette had burst through the classroom door, startling him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He smiled at his friend, "Hey Marinette. Are you OK?"

"Y-yeah Adei- I mean Adrien."

Marinette often confused him. Sure, she was friendly to him, she had even made him a Santa hat for Christmas, but she would hardly talk to him and whenever she would, she was always stuttering. It puzzled him, but it had also worried him why he seemed to have this effect on her.

 "Um... Adrien? You she- I mean see, I was wonderzi- wondering," she began slowly, "Would you go to the Valentine's Ball with me?" she eventually blurted out.

He looked into Marinette's hopeful eyes, and he suddenly felt very sick. He didn't want to upset Marinette, but he had been planning to ask Ladybug to the dance later that night on patrol. After the Horrificator incident, he was almost certain that Ladybug went to the same school as him.

He thought Marinette was amazing, but he only thought of her as his friend. His true, one and only love was his partner against evil, Ladybug.

And suddenly all of her stuttering and hardly talking to him made all the sense in the world.

Marinette had a crush on him.

Now, he truly felt awful about himself. 

He knew what he was about to say was going to crush Marinette's heart. 

And not only was he going to break his friend's heart, which he really didn't want to do, but he was pretty sure that Nino, and most definitely Alya, were going to kill him for it. 

He gulped hard. Here goes...

"Marinette, you're a great friend, but I just don't feel the same way. I'm so sorry Marinette, truly."

He watched as the bluenette's face turned bright red, her usually bright smile dropped and her eyes suddenly pooled with water.

All because of him. And he hated himself for it.

"It's OK." she muttered mournfully, staring at her shoes, but he knew full well it wasn't, "Excuse me.", and before he could do or say anything else, she dashed out the way she came, right past a very angry looking Alya and Nino, who had apparently been standing outside the classroom door and looking in the window the entire time.

Alya didn't need an explanation.

She just took off running after her best friend.


	2. Chat's Invitation

Marinette felt very sick to her stomach.

Alya had run after her after she had been rejected by Adrien, and her best friend had comforted her as she cried in a hidden spot of Francois Dupont that the duo often sat before school started.

For the rest of the day, she couldn't look anywhere near Adrien, and Alya had been giving him the death glare, before ordering her boyfriend to talk to his best friend about breaking the heart of her best friend.

Nino had done just that, and according to him, Adrien had been planning to ask someone else at school.

That just made her feel even worse.

The only reason she had even a speck of optimism still was because she knew full well that if she didn't, Hawkmoth would try and akumatize her.

♡

When she got home, after Alya promised to return to her house with lots of ice cream and movies, she reassured her concerned parents that there was absolutely nothing wrong, gathered a large bag, and promply ripped down all her photos of Adrien, and shoved them into the bag, including the calender.

The only photo that remained of the blonde model, was a picture of her, Alya, Nino and Adrien outside the cinema, the day after her and Chat Noir defeated Copycat.

She smiled weakly at the memory, as Tikki did her best to reassure her. But there was not much the small kwami could do. It's not like Tikki could force Adrien to love Marinette.

All Marinette could do about this, was wallow in her own self pity and watch sad movies and eat ice cream with Alya.

She put the bag in her bin, glumly beginning to build the pillow fort for her and Alya.

That's exactly what she was going to do.

It's Friday night, she has no school in the morning to worry about.

Only patrol with Chat.

She for once knew she wasn't going to mind his relentless puns, she needed some cheering up.

♡

Many ice creams tubs later, after Alya went home, since she and her parents were visiting family the next day and she couldn't stay, Marinette transformed into Ladybug, and swung off to the Eiffel Tower, her regular meeting spot for patrol with Chat Noir.

He was there before her, suprisingly.

"Bonsoir, My Lady."

She tried to smile at him, "Hey Kitty."

His smile faltered. She must really not be doing a very convincing job of looking fine.

"Are you alright Bugaboo?"

Chat looked worried.

Yep. She was doing a very awful job.

"It's fine mon minou, lets just start patrolling."

♡

It's fine.

Not I'm fine.

Chat glanced at his Lady worriedly.

There was something off. Ladybug seemed either upset or bothered by something. Maybe both.

He didn't want to push it, but he was worried about her.

And his worry increased the further they patrolled Paris. Silently.

And finally, he just snapped.

Chat turned on the roof they were walking on, stopping both of them in their tracks. He stood in front of Ladybug and grasped her gently by the shoulders. Chat could tell by the look on her face that she knew what was coming. But he couldn't help it. He was worried about her.

"Chat?" Ladybug was staring back at him with a pointed look. He must have spaced out.

"Bugaboo. I know you told me you were fine. But I know you. How many times have we saved Paris together? I can tell when something's wrong. And something is definitely bothering you."

"Chat I'm-"

"No your not My Lady, and I'm worried about you!" he whisper-shouted exasperatedly.

♡ 

Chat was concerned about her.

She could see it, plain as day, he wasn't even making puns!

So she gave in, and told him.

"I asked my crush to the Valentine's Ball at my school today. He said no, he doesn't feel the same way about me." She muttered glumly, before sitting down on the roof, her legs swinging back and forth over the edge.

Chat didn't say anything. He just sat down next to her and hugged her tightly.

It shocked her a little, but after a second, she hugged him back just as tight, a few tears finally spilling out of her eyes and onto the black leather of Chat's suit.

She was glad that she could trust him, that he was there for her whenever she needed to talk to him about something.

Maybe she was finally ready to admit to herself that she had always loved him, but her love for Adrien had clouded that.

♡

They sat there for a while, before finally continuing to patrol Paris for any possible akumas.

They reached the Eiffel Tower again, and were just about to part ways, when Chat stopped her.

"Ladybug... I know now is not the best time, but next time we patrol will be too late. I know you go to the Francois Dupont College. Like me."

"M'Lady, would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me to the Valentine's Ball on Monday?"

She stared at him, unable, for some reason, to think of what to say.

It's not like she would be going with Adrien now, was it? What harm could it do? And yes, she was ready to admit to herself that there was a part of her heart that did love Chat.

So she made her decision to follow her heart.

"Of course Chaton."


End file.
